Jeux Interdits
by Siana.E
Summary: Il y a des jeux auxquels il vaut mieux éviter de jouer... Shonen-ai, OS


Titre: Jeux interdits  
Disclaimer: N'y a t-il pas moyens d'avoir Fye pour mon anniversaire?...non? Tant pis...

L'action se passe avant les évenements de Tokyo acide.

* * *

POV Kurogane

Quand j'y repense, je me dis parfois que rien de tout ça n'aurais du se produire. Ou peut-être bien que si. Je n''en sais rien après tout. Le pire je crois, c'est de l'avoir vu venir. L'avoir vu venir et ne rien faire pour stopper ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et maintenant il n'y a plus de marche arrière alors advienne que pourra…

Je ne sais plus exactement comment nous en sommes arrivés là. A nos jeux, à nos esquives, à notre petit manège et à ça.

A ta peau contre la mienne, à nos mains liées, à nos souffles mélangés.

Lorsqu'on a débarqués dans ce monde, on nous a immédiatement séparés. Les enfants et la boule de poil d'un coté et nous de l'autre. Une ville scindée en deux avec la ville tour pour les adultes et la version campagnes pour les enfants. Et moi avec toi et tes yeux trop bleus. Toi et tes éternelles mimiques.

On nous a assigné un boulot, dans la recherche médicale pour toi, dans la police pour moi, un logement, une douillette petite maison qu'on nous a laissé meubler à notre guise.

J'avais recrée l'ambiance de mon Japon et toi Fye, tu avais verrouillé ta porte. Ton passé tu l'avais enfermé au fond de toi et cette pièce fermée à clé en était le symbole comme pour me défier de vouloir y entrer.

J'aurais aimé Fye, mais plus que le passé c'était le futur que je voulais explorer avec toi. Sans que tu le saches, au plus profond de mon cœur.

Dans le salon tu avais installé un piano, un de ceux qui trônent fièrement sur les scènes de concerto, et chaque jour tes doigts couraient sur les touches. Tu t'améliorais de seconde en secondes et bientôt c'était des airs compliqués et chargés de tristesse qui résonnaient dans la demeure.

Compliqué comme toi l'insaisissable, l'énigmatique. Comme moi. Comme nous.

Souvent je te regardais jouer et c'était dans ces moments que je te trouvais magnifique, lorsqu'abandonné à la musique tu laissais enfin tomber ton masque. Alors se dévoilait le plus beau des visages et tu semblais un peu en paix.

Car je ne me trompais pas. Une tempête s'agitait dans tes yeux. Tu la contenais, mais pour combien de temps ? L'orage finit toujours par éclater. En attendant je te contemplais et vivre avec toi était une douce torture.

Comment tout as débuté ? Je serais bien en peine de l'affirmer mais au fur et à mesure, voila que l'on s'approchait, s'effleurait, se repoussait.

Combien de fois mon souffle avait parcouru ta nuque alors que tu jouais un air mélancolique au piano ?

Combien de fois nos pieds se sont trouvés sous la table alors que nous mangions en silence ?

Combien de fois sous nos paroles entendait-on les prémices de propos charmeurs ?

Combien de fois ai-je rêvé de toi le mage ? Même moi j'ai cessé de compter mais le sentiment qui animait mon cœur en ta présence, je ne pouvais plus le nier ni te le cacher.

Pourtant toujours tu m'as rejeté lorsque les mots devenaient actes, lorsque ma main cherchait la tienne, comme pour maintenir cette barrière imbécile entre nous alors que tu la savais dérisoire.

Et ce jour là nous nous étions encore quittés sans un au revoir après que ma main eu voulu effleurer ton visage. J'avais alors pour toi dressé la table et mes maigres connaissances culinaires m'avaient contraint à te préparer une simple salade.

Ce soir là nous avions mangé sans une parole et nos pieds étaient restés à leur place. Puis tu t'étais installé au piano et tu avais joué un nouvel air. Je m'étais tenu à l'écart, retraçant de mes yeux la courbe harmonieuse de ton visage.

Le morceau était certainement très beau. Je n'en ai gardé qu'un souvenir flou.

Nous avions discuté ensuite. De tout de rien, des enfants. Je devinais à ton regard, bien que tu le dissimulas, ton inquiétude à leur égard. J'avais tenté d'apaiser tes doutes avec quelques phrases, mais je sentais encore ta peur. Alors patiemment, j'avais approché ma main de ta joue et tu avais dit « il ne faut pas ».

Moi je m'en, fichais qu'il ne faille pas, parce qu'au fond je n'attendais que ça.

J'avais effleuré ta joue, tu avais la peau si douce.

Tu ne t'étais pas enfui et mes yeux avaient cherchés les tiens, fuyants, et je pouvais y lire toute l'incertitude et le combat que tu menais intérieurement. Mais il était déjà trop tard et tu le savais même si tu ne cessais de répéter telle une litanie incohérente « il ne faut pas ».

Mes lèvres avaient trouvés les tiennes et à ce moment là nous avons su que ça ne s'arrêterait pas là.

Le baiser c'était prolongé, tu t'étais collé à moi. Tu avais stoppé ta lutte.

Ta main avait même agrippé ma veste comme pour me défier de partir. Mais je n'en avais pas l'intention Fye, absolument pas. Jamais.

Nos souffles saccadés s'emmêlaient de même que nos langues qui dansaient ensemble un ballet que j'aurais voulu éternel.

A un moment, tu t'étais retrouvé allongé sur le canapé, vulnérable comme jamais, et je m'en, suis voulu une fraction de seconde parce qu'ainsi tu ressemblais à un ange. Les anges ne doivent pas fréquenter les démons.

Mais la main qui m'avait attiré à toi était la tienne. A la vérité tu n'étais pas un ange, pas plus que moi un démon.

Et nous avions rejoint un monde connu de nous seul ou plus rien ne comptait en dehors de l'autre et de nos corps unis.

Ce soir là, dans la chambre couleur Japon avait résonnés des mots que ni toi ni moi n'avions pensé un jour prononcé.

Deux mots si puissants, si forts. Et qui nous appartenaient.

« Je t'aime »

* * *

(Edit) Réponses aux reviews:

Déja je suis super contente d'en avoir eu et je remercie les revieweuses!

Je suis vraiment heureuse et flattée de voir que cela vous a plu. Je compte bien écrire encore et m'améliorer pour vous proposer encore mieux! Merci beaucoup!^^


End file.
